Twilight Through Rosalie's Eyes
by He needs me too
Summary: This is pretty much the saga of Twilight through Rosalie's standpoint. I dont think many people give this character the credit she deserves..she has a story too..hope you enjoy!
1. My Empty Existence

I gazed out the window of our small home in Virginia. Well, to most it wouldn't seem small but I was use to more. I had been wealthy..no not at the status of my ex-fiance, but we had done well. I couldn't recall ever going without something I wanted. That was the past though, my future held many wants that would be unobtainable until the moment I died..or whatever you could call happens to us. I could only hope in death those wants would fade because I simply would not feel them anymore. I wouldn't desire them down to my burning soul. They were things that millions took for granted every day. I wanted simple things...to feel the blood rush to my cheeks when a handsome man flirted with me, I wanted to have the wedding of the century with everyone's eyes focused on me, I wanted to rock _my _baby to sleep in my arms, and I knew there was no way any of those would come true. The blood had long ago left my cheeks..left my body. I could no longer bare children and as for a man all I was exposed to was Edward and there was no way in the depths of hell that was going to happen. It wasn't that I hated Edward it was just that he infuriated me to the depths of my soul. From the moment I heard his voice I didn't like him and he returned the feeling. The rain was falling in the small town of Damascus, Virginia. Esme had asked that we move here because it was quite remote..far from new york, far from the tabloids and my old family, but most of all she had wanted to see the leaves change color. She had said it was a beautiful sight to see..I couldn't care less about beauty. I couldn't care less about this small town. The only thing it held for me was an abundance of wildlife. The town was nestled right in the heart of a large forest that was recently name the Cherokee National Forest. I listened to the rain beat gently against the window pane. It had been two years since I had been turned and this life hadn't gotten any easier. I was still miserable, still void of hope. I listened quietly in my room as Edward, Carlisle and Esme spoke about the wildlife. Listening to them made it hard to silence the burning pain in my throat. I needed to hunt, if only for an excuse to get out of the house. I walked downstairs and passed them. **" Im going hunting, I'll be back soon." **Esme's soft voice was the only one who answered.." _Rosalie dear, would you like Edward to come..it may be a bit safer_" I knew Esme had not meant safer for me..more like safer for any humans around. It still bothered me though, yes even though edward was older my record was exceedingly better than his. Yes I was only two years old, but I was not a risk. I shook my head." **I'd rather go alone...I'll be fine**." I walked out the door and took off at a sprint.

I didnt know exactly how far I had traveled. I knew I had crossed the state line into Tenessee, but that was the best I could figure. I didn't care though, it wasn't as if I had a reason to go home early..it wasn't as if someone was waiting with bated breath until I arrived home. I was alone, and that was how it would be. I closed my eyes and allowed my senses to take over, the sounds were defening, so much movement in a forest so crowded as this one. I studied on the scent I wanted and matched the sound. It was a bear. I began running after the scent. My legs gracefully clearing rivers and rocks with ease. I was actually starting to have fun, my normally sullen face broke into a smile as the scent became more powerful. I knew I was getting close I could hear it's grunts and roars...it sounded aggitated. I pressed on excited to see what challenge lay ahead of me, but when I cleared the last small stream and made it to a small clearing the scent hit me. It was a human. I stopped dead in my tracks as if I was a statue. I shut off my air supply, I didn't want to breath in the smell. I heard the bear make another menacing roar and I edged closer, that's when I saw him. He was the most handsome man I had ever met..human or immortal. The bear had left him and was walking away..leaving her prey to die. I moved forward to him, wanting to see more...I couldn't walk away, it was like a magnet was drawing me to him. As I moved forward I was stunned. He had dark curls, and when he gasped from pain the dimples showed on his face. He looked so innocent, almost childlike, he looked like..._henry_. Vera's little henry. I glanced at his face once more, allowing myself to look just one more time before I had to leave him and he locked eyes with me. It was as if the world had stood still. I knew he had to be in pain but his eyes refused to look away from mine, almost as if he was searching my soul. He spoke softly " _my angel_" and then his beautiful eyes closed. Before I could think, before I could rationalize anything I moved. It was instinctive....I held him as gently as I could and I ran. I didn't know if God could hear our prayers..if he was listening, but I prayed as I ran. I begged him to let this man live, I begged him not to take this man away from me and I begged to have the strength. He must have been listening. As I neared the house the family was waiting for me. I had screamed the story in my head so Edward would hear and share it. I didnt want to waste any seconds on having to explain. I ran through the house and placed him on the closest thing which happened to be the couch. Carlisle looked worried and apprehensive, Esme looked concerned, and Edward looked furious. I couldnt say the words I wanted to say, I couldnt speak the words that would condemn him. I couldn't say outloud the selfish thought I wanted, I glanced at Carlisle and knew that he knew. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading.."**please**" He looked at me once more, I could see him trying to rationalize the situation." _Rosalie, you know he will have a choice...he may not stay, are you sure you want to put yourself through that?" _I nodded once and hoped that would be all he needed. The man on the couch grunted and hissed through clenched teeth, I knew his end was near. I glanced at Carlisle again and I saw the small nod. He slowly bent down to the stranger's neck and bit him. The young man gasped in pain and grabbed my hand that had been resting near the couch. He began sqeezing and I was glad that I was not a human for he would have surely broken my bones. Carlisle was the first to speak.." _The venom is in his system now...it wont take long_." I didnt look up, I just nodded..my eyes intently focused on the man lying infront of me. " **thank you." **was all I could manage**. **I heard Edward speak fiercly to Carlisle about the consequences and having to move again. Normally I would yell at him, I would argue..perhaps throw something at his stupid head, but not now. Now my attention was on him..my handsome stranger.


	2. That Fateful Day

Emmett's POV

I had lived in Harmon, Tennessee all my life. I loved my life, there was not one single thing I wished was different except maybe for the fact that I couldnt hunt all the time. Life would have really been like heaven if I didnt have to worry about chores or work, just hunting..all day and night long. It was what I did best, almost as if I was born for it. My brothers were all jealous, sure they got some nice kills but nothing compared to mine. Mine were always the biggest and the best. I set out in the early dawn and had set up in a promising spot. I had waited for hours in the spot willing myself to sit still, assuring myself that it would be worth it. Around the third or fourth hour my patience paid off. A monster buck walked into my path and I aimed. I was sure of myself and the shot rang through the forest. True..we weren't technically allowed to be hunting in these woods anymore..the president had said it was now a national forest and sacred..to hell with that, my family had been hunting in these woods for generations and we'd be damned if someone suddenly told us otherwise. I felt the shot pulse through me, almost like I was one with the bullet. It struck the buck but to my horror the buck took off. I jumped from my spot and went to the place where I shot it. There was blood, but there should have been more..i must have knicked it. I sighed grudgingly and started to make my way through the woods tracking it. The blood trail was easy, the buck couldn't be too far with as much blood as it was loosing. The only thing I was worried about was drawing in other predators. I followed the trail skillfully and made it to a small clearing that was when I saw the monster buck lying dead. **" Yes!!" **It really was a beast, it may even be a state record. I dropped my gun and ran to the deer too excited for words. My brothers would be jealous and I couldnt be happier. My happiness ended though when I heard a low growl behind me. I turned slowly and faced one of my worst nightmares. It was a huge bear and it wanted my prize buck. I glanced at my gun which was too far to grab and before I had a moment to react it swiped its claws at me sending me to the ground. I tried covering my face, but it was no use. The massive bear's claws were slicing through my skin like a knife through warm butter. I felt the warmth of my blood seeping out of me making a small pool around my limp body. I felt another stab of claws into my flesh and then it was over. The attack was over quickly, but the pain had just begun. I didn't know where the bear went and I didn't care. I tried not to scream but the pain was unbearable. I wondered what my momma would think. I hoped she wouldn't be in pain, I couldnt take knowing she'd be sad. I couldn't be sorry that I had decided to go hunting though, I once told my brothers that there was no such thing as " a bad day in the woods" and I was still set on that. Even though it was surely the most excruciating way to die..it was the coolest. Atleast my death wouldnt be a boring one in the papers..maybe folks would actually want to read about the amazing bear attack. As I thought about these pointless thoughts something came into view..._someone_. When I saw her face I knew I had died or atleast I was on the way. She had blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulders in soft curls. Her face was exsquisite. She most certainly was an angel, only God could have created something so perfectly flawless as the girl infront of me. I couldnt speak, if not for the pain but for her astounding beauty. I knew I was not worthy enough to speak to a creature so stunning as the one before me. She seemed to be looking over me too..I wondered why, certainly she was not my angel. I could not be that lucky. She must have me mistaken. Her eyes found mine and I fought to keep contact with her. My eyes were demanding that I shut them, my body was demanding that I allow myself to fall into the sweet lure of subconsciousness, but I refused. I didnt want to take my eyes off of the beauty that was before me. I knew I would never again be graced with her presence. Soon she would leave me to die....I wanted to speak to her, I wanted to beg her to stay with me but all I could manage was " **my angel **" My heartbeat was barely thudding in my chest and then my eyes slowly closed.

I had felt someone pick me up and then the wind in my hair. My eyes were not open but I knew we were flying there was no other explanation. My angel didnt speak and I couldnt blame her, she was the most beautiful thing in the world and I was a blood-soaked loser, I wouldnt speak to myself if I was her either. I kept my eyes closed..it was easier that way...until I heard the other voices. I was laid down on something soft, and I barely managed to lull my head to the side to hear where the voices were coming from. There were more angels in the room standing with who I could only imagine was god. The human race had gotten him all wrong, he didnt have a beard..how could all the apostles missed that one? Then again..maybe he had just shaved...I barely heard what they were saying it was as if someone had put a pillow over my head, I could barely see either...I knew I was close to the end. I heard my angel's voice speak for the first time, and i felt my heart beat a little faster. Her voice was just as beautiful as her face. It was soothing and gentle, I could listen to her speak for hours. I was oddly content in dying...I had not only gotten to see my angel but hear her speak too..life was complete...but I felt a sharp pain in my neck. This pain was worse than any bear could have done. I felt it rip through my body and I gripped my angel's hand. I didnt have time to beg her to stay, I couldnt speak the words asking her to end the torture all I could do was grip her beautiful hand and wait for the fire to consume me.


	3. My Handsome Stranger

I was an unmoving being, I did not allow myself to breath, fidget, or blink. I sat unwavering as I watched my handsome stranger. He did not show much pain on his face except for the occasional clenched teeth and grunt. I knew what he was going through, I knew he felt as if he had been thrown into an inferno but he did not show it. While I sat by the couch I was aware of the days only from the light changing between night and day. My favorite time of the day was dawn. The golden and brilliant color of the new sky would come through the window and fall over him magnificently. He looked like a greek god. My family gave me time alone with my stranger, Esme would occasionally place her hand on my shoulder, Carslile would sometimes walk in to see if the transformation was going well, and even Edward didn't visit. I silently thanked them, I didnt want to focus on anything but _him _at the moment. _He _was my concern, and I knew I should be happy but I couldnt. There was a deep fear lying in my heart..What if he hated me? I couldn't blame him of course, I had choosen to damn him to eternity..who could forgive someone for that? My eyes went to the stranger's face, his beautiful face and I didnt want to see it in an angered glare. I didn't know if I could face him hating me. There was more though..there was no promise that he would stay with us. He had a choice and if he wanted out I could not make him stay, I could not change his mind. As I felt his hand grip mine once more another thought occurred to me. What if he didn't like me? Sure, he may be lustful, what man wasn't? Edward doesn't count of course...but I wanted more than lust. I wanted love. I wanted what Carlile and Esme had. I wanted someone to worry over me and whisper sweet things into my ear. A voice broke me out of my ramblings. " _Your acting like a spoiled brat you know..."_It was Edward. I let a low growl escape my lips, I did not want him here. " **Leave now Edward before I make you" **The harshness in my voice apparently did not unnerve him. "_ Your being foolish rosalie. We have to move now because of you, and what for? You damned him, put us at risk, and for what? just because he looked like someone you use to know?"_ For the first time in three days I had left my stranger's side. I was to Edward's face in seconds my thoughts furious, my anger building up inside me, I wanted to slap him but I knew it wouldnt do any good. **" This is none of your business Edward, stay out of my head I swear if you say one more thing about him I'm going to..." **" _THATS ENOUGH....both of you_." Esme stood with carlisle, neither Edward or I had heard them approach. She glanced betweent the both of us. I glared at Edward thinking that he best be glad Esme came in. I felt my adoptive mother's hand on my shoulder, " _Rosalie..why dont you freshen up a bit..he'll be waking up soon_," I knew she was right, my outfit hadn't changed in three days, it was still soaked in his blood. I ran upstairs in a flash and changed into one of my most beautiful dresses. It hugged all of the right places. I put a bit of mascara on, some lipstick, and fixed my hair. This process would have taken a normal human more than an hour but it took me less than a minute. I ran down the stairs and went to my stranger. My family was watching and I knew the end..or rather the beginning must be near. I listened as his heart came to a dead thud, my eyes focused on him. I counted the seconds, what seemed like eternity. Had we waited too long? Had it not taken affect? I turned my head to the side about to ask carlisle what was wrong and then it happened. My stranger sprang off the couch like a sleek puma, he was already graceful on his feet. His senses had taken over quicker than I had expected. He was in a corner of the room in an attacking stance and when the stranger let out a growl my family suddenly moved. Carlisle and Edward pushed Esme and I behind them and they each took protective stances. I wondered what he was thinking, my eyes locked on his. Just like in the fateful day in the woods nothing mattered but our two eyes finding eachother. I noticed the emotions washing over his face...confusement, curiousness, wonder, and then realization. He softly spoke " _its you...my angel..my beautiful angel." _If I would have had a heart it would have been fluttering. He said I was beautiful...He moved quickly towards me and Edward growled, I wanted to push him out of the way, _one hell of a time to start acting like a protective brother..._ The stranger seemed confused once more at Edward's reaction, Carlisle was the first to speak. "_ Hello..my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. Edward, Esme, and Rosalie..what is your name?" _The stranger glanced to him, his face confused once more_." Uhm..Emmett" _His name was Emmett, I couldn't help but smile. It fit him so well. Carlisle spoke again.

_" Welcome Emmett, I assure you we mean you no harm. I know there's much going on but please listen...you are a vampire now. My family and I are all vampires too...you were dying in the woods and Rosalie brought you to me to save. You are now one of us, and I assure you we can explain everything but first you need to go hunting. _"

The stranger once again locked eyes with me and spoke.." _Rosalie? My angel's name is Rosalie?"_

I was thankful that I had no blood to blush with or else I would be crimson at the moment. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, he thought I was an angel. It would have been the most romantic thing in the world except for the snickering that Edward did_.." ..she's not an angel.." _

I glared at Edward a moment, but looked away towards the floor, he was right I was no angel. I had brought Emmett straight to hell. Everyone had seemed to relax, Carlisle and Esme were smiling, Edward was trying to hold back a laugh, I did not find the situation funny. When Emmett grabbed his throat Carlisle spoke again, "_ Edward why dont you take Emmett hunting?" _It was then that the newborn raised his head in curiousness, he interrupted Carlisle...

_" Hunt? I get to hunt?" _

_" Yes Emmett...we must hunt to sustain ourselves, we only drink animal blood here." _

_" So..I get to hunt" _

_" Yes, its what we're the best at." _

Emmett's face broke out into a smile that showed his dimples, this in turn had made me smile. He was adorable. I spoke for the first time. "_ Im going with them..I need to hunt as well." _Carlisle looked like he was going to ask me to stay but when he noticed the dark black color of my eyes he just nodded. Edward rolled his eyes and looked at the newborn." _Alright...follow me_." Edward had taken off and I watched as Emmett sprang after him, it was obvious his new speed pleased him. I followed closely behind observing. I barely listened when Edward explained what we were and how we hunted. It amazed me that Emmett was nodding, taking this all like it was nothing, just another day. He wasn't upset at all. I watched as he made his first kill. He seemed to be amused that he didnt need a gun. I studied him a moment. The change had suited him well. If I thought he had looked amazing before he was god-like now. His muscles were perfectly chisled, his body was incredible, and his smile was even more brighter, his dimples more pronounced. I could stare at him for hours and not get tired of it. He was everything I could have ever imagined and more. I knew I did not deserve someone like this. I was vain and self-centered, he was pure. I left them where they were and hunted on my own. Why had I done this to someone so innocent? Perhaps he had wanted to die like I had. After my kill I decided to wander in the woods, there was no reason for me to go home. I didnt deserve him, and I didnt even think he cared for me, I couldnt blame him. I was the one who essentially ended his life...I wondered if he would be another Edward, boring and thinking of me only as a ditzy blonde. I didnt think I could take another Edward. Perhaps I would leave....as the sun started to set I decided it was time to go home I had been away for a few hours. I took my time, I didnt know if I'd be able to look at him and not want his arms around me, not want to be his...I had made it near the back steps of our home when the door bursted open and Emmett came running out to me. He looked bewildered, lost. I wondered what had happened. I noticed Edward walk outside a lean against the door he muttered _" See..told you she'd be back"_ I was confused.." **What do you mean? Of course I'd be back" **I glanced at Emmett who looked embarassed, what was going on? I looked at Edward for an explanation. " _He thought that you didnt like him and that's why you left, he didnt think you'd be back...I told him we couldnt be that lucky." _I didnt even care about the snide remark Edward made, I just looked at Emmett..why would he care? I spoke softly **" Why do you care?" **He looked up and I noticed he akwardly shifted his weight. "_Well..it was just..you were all alone out there and Edward said we should leave you and I didnt want to..I wanted to make sure you'd be safe, that nothing could happen to then you didnt come back for a long time and I was..worried" _For the first time in my immortal life I didnt know what to say, I had never had someone worry about my safety, worry about my well-being. Emmett wanted to keep me safe. I tried to keep my composure..."** Im just as durable as you, im perfectly fine being alone in the woods**." He met my eyes again, " _Im sure I can trust you on that, but I __**need **__to know your safe,I dont know why but I have to know your ok.... I can't loose my angel." _I looked at the ground. "** Im no angel...you dont know what I've sentenced you to.." **He gently touched my cheek and tilted my head so our eyes met again. " _But if..you..Rosalie..my angel are sentenced to this with me then, how bad could it be? You are...with me...right?I know I dont deserve someone like you but I'll try to be what you deserve every day of my life" _I didnt know what to say, he was happy I had changed him, and he wanted me too! I smiled the first genuine smile I've had in a long time and I nodded." **Forever**." His smile broke out into a huge grin and his dimples played unpon his face. I wanted to live in this moment forever, As he leaned down to kiss me I knew that this was truly the most romantic moment of my life, it didnt even bother me that I heard Edward murmur " _get a room_ "


	4. Past Memories & Present Strangers

It was a feeling that I was almost sure I had never felt before in all of my existence both human and immortal, it was love. Not the dime store, superficial love this was the real thing. Emmett and I spent our days together, since his turning...barely four days ago...we have never left eachother's side. Everything took on a whole new excitement, even the meaningless things like running took on a whole new level of fun and happiness when i shared it with Emmett. We would laugh and challenge eachother, he was funny and sweet. I had never met anyone like him in all of the world. He was content about being himself, he was a happy guy in general..I still have not heard him complain about anything. I often wonder how our relationship works out, I complain quite frequently and it usually takes a lot to make me happy, how did this work? I soon realized though that * he's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs, and oddly enough he needs me to* (* Stephanie Meyer..not my own). Emmett and I were in the living room, the sky had turned a beautiful pink and purple color, I was watching it out the window and Emmett was laying on the couch with his head in my lap. I was running my hand gently through his hair while he was listening to Carlisle talk. The whole family was in the room and Carlisle was sharing his story with Emmett. The thought occurred to me that most couples after only four days were not this close, but we were different. After just a few hours it felt as if we knew eachother our whole lives. Almost like we both understood and accepted that this was the soulmate we would spend eternity with and we were happy about that. We didnt care how we showed it, or how it looked to others. We belonged to eachother and that was all that mattered. As I listened to the conversation it slowly went to Esme and then Edward. I glanced at Edward praying for a distraction. I didnt want to tell him my story, what if he didn't like me afterward? What if he thought I was tainted goods? Royce had taken a sacred part of me..what if Emmett couldnt look past that? An unusual fear gripped me, what if my story made me loose my emmett? Emmett and I had grown up in similar worlds. Worlds where a girl's virtue was everything. It was unheard of for couples to move in together before matrimony..let alone what happened to me. I wanted to run, I felt myself reverting back to the old Rosalie..the one who ran as fast as her legs could carry her when something wasn't going her way. Almost in perfect timing, like he was reading my thoughts Emmett looked up at me, his eyes full of curiousity_" What happened to you rose?" _Rose..that's what he called me. I never liked that nickname until it came from his glorious lips. I was quiet for a moment, Esme and Carlisle excused themselves, I looked to edward and for the first time in our relationship he nodded enouragingly. I was about to change the subject..move on..pick a fight..anything to get me out of this situation but Edward stood up and walked past us. He placed a hand gently on my shoulder. They all thought he could handle it, they all had faith, why couldnt I ? I looked down at my handsome Emmett and began. I told him of Royce and my previous silly human though I was ashamed about what I was..what I use to be, I told him about the night with Vera, and her little henry. Then I spoke of my death. I didn't leave out any details..I owed him that much. I sat quietly once I was through and waited for a response, something, anything to tell me that he forgave me or he could overlook it. I noticed his hands ball up in fists, his expression was clearly of anger. Before I could do anything he spoke harshly. _" Where are they?" _I was momentarily caught off guard, I didnt know what he was talking about..

**" Where are who?" **

_" Those men, who...did that..."_

**" They're gone.."**

His Voice was rigid with anger_.."where Rosalie?"_

**" I took care of them, I gave them all what they deserve."**

He seemed to be contemplating something, I wished more than anything I had Edward's gift. His fists relaxed and before I could react he had me in a bear hug. A true bear hug that wrapped around my whole body. I was pressed against him and usually I would be squirming to get out of a hold such as this with him it was...comforting. He spoke gently, his voice sounded rigid like he was under preassure

_" Rosalie, my angel, Im so sorry..what those men did...they should be burned in hell...I'll never, as long as I live ever let something like that happen to you. As long as I am here on this earth I will protect you and keep you safe..do you understand?"_

My independent side wanted to push him off, tell him I was more than capable of protecting myself, but I had been strong for so long,I had been the cold and bitter Rosalie for years.. I let myself fall this time. I nodded my head and I let myself "cry" . As my body was shaking from the dry sobs I felt his hand on my back, wispering sweet things into my ear. As I calmed down he continued to hold me, Acceptance was a word that I use to not care a dime about, but to feel acceptance from your soul mate..true..no holes barred acceptance was one of the greatest feelings life had to offer.

* * *

The days were passing by at speeds too fast for me to care. The expression time flies when your having fun was never more true. We had moved of course. My family and I were all sitting in the livingroom watching the television which was the newest thing...It was around three in the afternoon, and it seemed like another normal day but Edward had jumped up quickly. All eyes were focused on him, he looked like he was trying to understand something he was hearing...He tilted his head to the side in confusement. He spoke "_ Someone is on their way and they want to know where their rooms are?" _I stood up along with Emmett and Carlisle, Esme went into the other room when I glanced at what she was doing I tried not to giggle, she was cleaning. Leave it to a vampire mother to worry about dust when there are strange visitors on the way. Carlisle spoke next " _whose coming what do they mean?" _When Edward replied it just sent us all into more confusion " _She wants Esme to stop worrying about cleaning because they love us already.." _Thats when the footsteps could be heard, my family and I raced to the front steps, Emmett and Edward taking protective stances. I tried looking over their shoulder to see, but couldn't.I felt like a two year old trying to see over the heads of adults Before I was about to push them they suddenly relaxed and I wondered what was going on.I moved to the side of Emmett and I finally could see and what I saw was the strangest thing I think I could have imagined. There were two vampires running, one female and a male. The male looked like he'd rather be doing anything else in the world but what he was doing, and the female looked happy. Not just happy but super-excited-incredibly happy, she was also running with a bouquet of flowers..flowers? I could only stare and wonder what in the world was going on.

* * *

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much to winx flora-helia fan & Technician Fan for the reviews!!! They mean the world to me, and I was doubting on if I should continue or not because of those reviews..I shall. Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one is REALLY long and its already typed up, but im not going to post it until I get three more reviews..just three!!! so review and you shall recieve!!!


	5. Alice & Jasper

In the vampire world there are few and far between who are like Carlisle. By that I mean those who are compassionate, friendly, and caring. Most vampires are ruled from their instincts which usually leaves them harsh, unforgiving, and sometimes cruel. What I saw before me went beyond what carlilse projected.. the pixie-looking vampire didn't look like a vampire it was more like if a vampire mated with a peppy cheerleader. She was smiling from ear to ear, she seemed SO happy.I honestly expected her to break out in a cheer. I tilted my head a little in confusion, what did she know that we did not, had she won the lottery or something and more importantly who was she? I glanced at my family who seemed to have the same reaction as I did. When the two came to the steps the female walked right to Esme and hugged her, after she hugged her she stuck out the flowers_ " Hello Esme, these are for you, I thought they would look lovely with the decor you did in the kitchen." _Before anyone could ask who she was and how she knew that she spoke up again, her voice ringing happily _" Im so glad I timed this right..By the way My name is Alice Brandon...now...Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Whitlock...now Jasper Hale. Im not sure why he's a hale but Im guessing it has something to do with you." _She had pointed to me and looked at me for the first time, she giggled in amusement and I was starting to get annoyed. "_ I hadn't seen it before...I see why Hale...you two look alike..Jazzy I think she's going to be your "twin_" " I looked to the stranger next to her, he looked akwardly unhappy to be there, I didnt know what to say, how exactly was someone suppose to act when they met odd strangers who knew everything about them? Carlisle spoke next.."_ Cullen? Hale? I dont mean to be rude but I dont get what you're saying who exactly are you?" _Before the little, annoying one answered Edward spoke up, " _She can see into the future...She saw us in a vision, as her family..their family." _Alice nodded happily and hugged Edward..." _So YOUR edward, your going to love me so much!"_ Edward looked uncomfortable and I couldnt help but laugh, I looked to Carlisle..were these two really our newest members? This was insane! Carlisle smiled _" Welcome to the family."_ Before I could glance at Emmett he had Alice in a bear hug and she was laughing again, surely...this was not I slipped into vampire wonderland? My family seemed all so happy, but couldn't they see how weird and akward this was? They were strangers! Their golden-brown eyes showed they followed our diet, but still was that enough to trust them? Alice had pulled Jasper's hand inside the house and then left him a moment while she raced up the stairs I watched in curiousity, still trying to put all of this in perspective. While I listened to Carlisle, Edward and Jasper talk I heard the pixie's voice drift down from upstairs " _no. no. that just wont do..." _I also heard the moving of furniture. She spoke again, to herself..." _Who has this much music? eeww, that wall color will definately have to be re-painted, who has egg shell white on their walls? " _She was in a room? She had already choosen their room? Who did she think she was? I tried to think..where was she? Which wall had egg white paint on it..EDWARD'S! I started laughing when I realized she had taken his room as her own. Edward glanced at me, and he must have instantly read my mind because his curious look turned into one of pure anger. Edward raced up the steps and I quickly followed, being trailed by the new male jasper and Emmett. We all burst through the room, but I dont think any of us were prepared for what we saw. Alice and Edward were in the middle of the room playing tug of war with one of Edward's shirts. Alice was speaking in her high wind chime voice but it sounded determined and a bit annoyed.

_" EEDDDWWAARRRDDDD....Its tacky"_

_" Listen, you may be apart of this family but you are not entitled to my room."_

Then there was more tugging

_" Your going to thank me...this shirt is hideous....."_

I glanced back at Emmett and he looked like a child on Christmas day, he was smiling from ear to ear and his dimples shown beautifully on his other male..Jasper looked embarassed and I Iooked back at the two fighting...

_" Listen Alice..we have TONS of extra rooms just pick one away from mine"_

_" I will not...this one has the biggest closet, now if you'll excuse me..." _She pulled the shirt from his hands and my eyes went huge as she threw it out the window.

_" Jazzy and I need to un-pack...your clothes are taken care of, if you can call them clothes...you're going shopping with me and Jazzy tomarrow anyway. Please dont try to get out of it, you'll end up coming so it makes it a million times easier if you just agree to come along in the first place." _

I couldnt help it anymore...I couldnt hold it in. I started to laugh, which in turn made Emmett laugh. It was a feeling that I was slowly getting use to..happiness. I didnt know much about this girl, but I had a good feeling that we would get along just fine. Edward grabbed the box that Alice had shoved all of his things in and pushed past us. Jasper finally spoke.

_" Im..uh...sorry...I'll help you unpack..."_

He followed Edward and the two dissapeared. I watched the little oddball for a few more moments, she was flittering around the room unpacking things and humming a tune that I had no idea what it was. I pulled Emmett's arm and we made our way down the steps to the livingroom.

* * *

The arrival of Jasper and Alice had been filled with an excitement that the house needed. Esme was constantly smiling which in turn made Carlisle smile, Edward was grudgingly accepting the fact that his room had been commandeered and Emmett had found a new best friend in Jasper. They were on their seventeenth wrestling match and they had just met barely ten hours ago. It was hard to say who would win, Emmett was strong and he was still barely a newborn but Jasper seemed to know his moves, seemed to predict them. Alice was bouncing off the walls...flittering in from upstairs to down in seconds and speaking in a speed way to fast for even us to comprehend. When the afternoon finally rolled around Alice walked into the room wearing a gorgeous outfit that I was sure must have been from Paris. She walked to where we were and smiled,

_" well..are you all ready?" _

I was the first to ask

**" for....?" **

_" Shopping sillys!! " _

Edward looked as if he was going to reject her offer but then he must have thought better...

_" Sure...after all, my clothes are all in the trash can."_

I shrugged, I never really was one to turn down a shopping trip. We had decided to take two cars, both Carlisle's and Esme's. There was also a family car but it wasn't nearly as nice as theirs was. I was about to get in the seat next to Emmett when Alice pulled my arm..

_" nnooo Rosalie, we have to ride together, we need to talk.."_

I looked at Emmett in a is-she-serious look, he looked just as unsure as I was. I glanced at the little pixie and she stuck her lip out, and made a begging sign..was she pouting? Vampires didn't pout. I glanced back at Emmett and he was trying to hold back a grin. I glared at him a moment before turning to Alice.

**" Fine..but I drive."**

She nodded and got into the passenger side. I got in and started the car up, we pulled out before the boys and I felt akward. What exactly did she want to speak to me about?She of course didn't leave me wondering for long. She sighed happily and looked over

_" Im so glad I've finally met you Rosalie. Your much prettier than in my visions. You know..we're going to be great sisters. Did you have sisters before this life? I dont know if I did or not..I dont remember anything about being a human, do you remember? Im just so thankful I've found you guys..and Jasper..see Jasper and I met sorta through my visions and..oh...im sorry..I havent let you speak."_

I was thankful that because we were vampires I could not get a headache...because this little ball of energy next to me would have surely given me one. She waited quietly for me to answer her, but I didnt really know where to begin.

**" I didn't have any sisters, but I had two brothers. I remember a lot about my human life. You dont remember anything about yours?"**

She shook her head

_" nope..not one..."_

**" Im sorry that must be hard."**

_" Not really...I can pretend it was a happy one and now that I have a family who needs old memories?"_

Her words hit me hard and I tried concentrating on the road. She was an odd thing, but it was the truth. It was still just so hard to believe that I had a sister, except for Emmett I usually keep to myself. Esme, Carlisle and Edward rarely pry into my business and I like it that way. I didnt have to face who I use to be and I didnt worry about being judged by others. I was sheltering myself, but this little pixie was bound and determined to get in, even if it meant prying my shell open with a crowbar. I feared she would be another sibling like Edward, but she had said we would be great sisters, and I believed her for some odd reason . We rode the rest of the way to the small store in town talking like old friends. When the conversation turned to how I came to be I thought about lying. It was no easier recapping the events that lead to my transformation even after it was the third time I had spoke of it. I still felt the fury build up inside me, I felt my body tensing. She had spoke softly and said she was sorry that it had happened. I shrugged as if it didnt bother me. I wondered what had happened to Alice back in her human years and I hoped more than anything that she hadn't came to be by the same means that I had. Atleast she had forgotten, I had stupidly held on and now I would have to live with the memories and details all through eternity. The mood was sullen and she quickly changed it.

We spoke of a topic that we were both passionate about... fashion, and then we spoke about our mate's. For the first time in my whole existence I felt excited to talk to a girl. The girls I had know in my human life were hateful and jealous of me. I couldnt even really talk to Vera about Royce, I knew they had a love greater than ours. It pained me to speak to her because I knew I was lying..our love was a sham..silly...petty...fickle. Now I didnt doubt mine and Emmett's love, I was confident in it and I was excited to share it with someone who seemed just as eager to listen. I had to admit that their story was just as romantic as ours and I would never have guessed Jasper was from the south and what he use to be. We made it to town and we were both smiling.I felt close to my new sister in a way that I hadn't expected. Bonds formed very quickly in our kind, they're quite deep and although our coven is quite larger than most I think the love we have for eachother is more than any in the world. I didnt truly know the two strangers that had forced themselves into my life, but I knew that we were bonded and I knew that I already loved them. When I stepped out of the car in the small parking lot I was smiling. I dont think I have ever smiled as much in my whole life as I've smiled in these past few months. For the first time in centuries Rosalie Lillian Hale was happy.

* * *

THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH to all who reviewed!!!! It means the world to me and so here it is, as promised! I hope you guys like it. Im going to skip a bit to when they first meet bella so the next chapter will be quite intresting.


End file.
